The Ranger's Legacy
by The Phoenix Reporter
Summary: Baron Donald decides to take in a set of triplet boys. Little does he know, that in years ahead those boys might be crucial to the conflict which is to come...
1. Prologue

Baron Donald, ruler of Redmont Fief, was just about to turn in for the night, when a maid hurried up to him in his study and said, "My lord, will you please come and look at, eh, _something_ we found lying outside the main entrance?"

"Of course, Matilda," came the reply, for Baron Donald was known for his compassion and thoughtfulness, though he was no great war tactician.

As they walked along the corridors of Redmont Castle, Matilda filled him in on the details. "We found them on the front doorstep, my lord. They were wrapped in several blankets and wraps. We took them in by the fire in the Great Hall, and we fed them some warm milk, sir."

Baron Donald was amused at the way she "filled him in," without really letting him know anything. When they finally arrived at the Great Hall, Matilda led him over to a place by the fire. There, wrapped in the arms of an older maid were three babies.

It was obvious they were newborns, and Donald assumed that they were siblings. "Are they all boys?" he asked of the maid who held the babies.

"Yes, m'lord," she answered with a hint of a Picta accent. "All lads. And from what we've seen of 'em, they're all brothers. Their mammy must be proud, fetching up three strapping lads, like," she continued, rolling her r's slightly.

"What shall we do with them, my lord?" questioned the first maid Matilda. Donald strolled away a bit, stroking his beard in thought.

"Didn't the late Baron Arald used to keep a Ward for orphan children, Maura?" he asked of the senior maid. She had been there the longest of all the maids, having served as a maid for over forty years.

When she was just a infant, she and her family had been captured by Pictan raiders. Later, as a young teen, she had managed to escape along with her only older brother. Her parents though were not so lucky.

"Yes he did, m'lord," she replied, adding, "The great warriors Sir Horace and Will Treaty themselves were raised in the Ward."

"Hmmm," He pondered thoughtfully. "Will you take charge of, well, taking care of them, Maura?" Even as the castle's master, Donald still had to treat his head maid with respect.

Maura looked down at the babes, "Of course I will," she said, her usually gruff face softening.

 **O**

She named them Brett, Justice, and Daniel. Brett for her father, Justice for justice on the Pictans, and Danial for her late older brother.

And so they grew up, never knowing their parents, only knowing they had themselves, "Mammy Maura," and their Wardmates who were yet to come.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it. It takes place about forty years after _The Royal Ranger_ if you're wondering.**

 **Reviews are welcome, however no profanity or inappropriate material please!**

 **I own it all (evil laugh begins) except for (evil laugh abruptly cuts off) Will Treaty, Sir Horace, Redmont Castle, the Great Hall, Redmont Fief, Picta, and anything else I happened to forget.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Danial sighed with worry. The Choosing was eight weeks, and all the other Wardmates in his year already knew what they were applying for.

Henrietta was perfect for the Diplomat Service. She was very good at seeing solutions to problems, and she could make people see her point of view.

Margerie was very good with all animals, especially with horses, so she would no doubt be accepted into Horseschool.

Fran-short for Frances-was going to be unusual-a Seamstress. Her position was practically assured, for she was the only one who had any interest in sewing. Besides, she was the current Seamstress' grandniece.

Jacklyn, known to her friends as Jack, was going to apply for Horseschool. Her real love however, was the smithy. She kept this secret to herself. She had heard rumors that the Master Smith was coming to choose a new apprentice, and while she knew that it was impossible that she could be a Smith, she hoped upon hope...

Brett would be a natural for Battleschool. While he wasn't extremely strong, he was very good at tactics and-unlike most knights-he had no dislike for politics.

Justice, sometimes known as Jus, was good at calligraphy and had a way with words. He would easily be accepted into Scribeschool if he wanted to. However, Brett and Daniel knew he didn't really want to be a Scribe, at heart, his heroes were the Rangers. He had always been entranced by the stories, of Will, Halt, Gilan, and all the others.

And that left Daniel. He knew with his crippled hand (caused by a maid dropping him a few weeks after he arrived) and stuttering voice no one would want him save his brothers.

He knew he wasn't strong enough for Battleschool, Horseschool, and the Smithy. He didn't have fancy handwriting like Justice. He couldn't cook to save his life. He couldn't sew with his dud hand, and with his stuttering problem he knew the head of the Diplomat Service would never want him.

Danial decided to look at it from another more positive view by concentrating on his strengths. While he didn't have good handwriting, he could draw _beautiful_ paintings, and when he could talk without stuttering, (which was only to his brothers and Maura) he words were very, well, moving.

Danial sighed again. as he came in from watching the sunset. He was going to have to sleep on it.

 **O**

Justice was sneaking into the castle library at night again. He had just finished _The Burning Bridge_ by Jon Flanagyn, and he craved for more. _The Icebound Land_ was the next in the series about the Rangers, and since the library only let's out one book at a time, Justice had resorted to sneaking in at night. He had-so far-never been caught doing these capers.

"That's one thing I'll enjoy being a Scribe." he thought to himself, for the Scribe and Diplomat apprentices had unlimited access to the library.

"There's only one thing wrong with the Rangers. While they're great at using a bow, knife, or striker, they rarely use any other weapons," he pondered as he snuck over to where he knew the _Ranger's Apprentice_ books were kept. "If I were a Ranger, in addition to all their weapons I'd have a hardwood staff, a dirk or two, and maybe a blowpipe." he continued as he settled down with his book, near a window so the almost-full moon so he could see.

He was about to start the fourth chapter when he saw candlelight moving towards him. He froze for a split second, and then ran to the F- section, crammed the book on the shelf, and started for the exit.

Everything would have gone according to plan if the Head Librarian hadn't grabbed his ear as he was rushing for the doorway, forcing him to a halt in a extremely painful way. "Owww! Let go, pleeeaase, Miss Ruby," he begged in a whiny manner.

The Head Librarian looked at him silently. She was rather worried that Justice would report her for reading after-hours, until she realized he was more worried than she was. "What are you doing here, young man?" she barked, adding "and don't give me some story about how you stayed in the library privy for six hours!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything, just let me go!" he replied hotly. As she let him go he stumbled slightly, caught himself, and looked for a way to escape.

"I know that look, boy," reprimanded Ruby. "You said you were going to explain, so start explaining."

Justice, giving up, started to explain. "Well yesterday I had checked out _The Burning Bridge,_ and I finished reading that tonight. It ended off at a cliffhanger," (which wasn't entirely fair seeing that Justice had read the whole series many times before) "and I just had to read more," he concluded with a longing look towards the _Ranger's Apprentice_ section.

The Head Librarian, now hiding a smile at the boys longing for knowledge, outwardly frowned and pronounced, "Well, I suppose I'll let you off with a warning, _this_ time."

"Oh, thank you!" the boy said gratefully. "And I'll resist temptation this time, I promise..." dwindling off as he realized what he had confessed.

The old woman chuckled softly, remembering how she had snuck in the library many times half a century ago.

"It's alright, boy," she said, no longer keeping the pretense of being so gruff, "I did the same thing at your age," she finished, noting the visible relief on the boy's face.

"Now what book did you come to read, young man?" Ruby said as she led the boy towards the shelves to read again.

* * *

 **This chapter was really fun to write, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Reviews and such are welcome, but know inappropriate material or profanity please!**

 **I own most of it. Here our the things (sorry if I forget anything) that I don't own: The Rangers, Scribeschool, Scribe(s), Diplomat Service, Diplomat(s), Will, Halt, Gilan, Battleschool, the Ward, Wardmate, The Ice bound Land, and The Burning Bridge.**


	3. Chapter 2

Brett sat up in surprise. He had been sleeping, when something had awoken him. But what was it? Oh, there it was. He could barely see it through the darkness, but there was a dark figure scurrying up to Justice's bed. Brett had to warn Justice!

He carefully climbed out of bed, snuck quietly over to the shadowy figure, and wrapped his arms around the intruder's mouth so he couldn't cry out. The person twisted about, struggling to get his mouth free. When he finally did so he whispered fiercely "It's me, Brett!"

Brett immediately recognized the voice of his brother, Justice, and let him go. "Mother Mary, you sure do have a death grip there!" Justice whisper-shouted, rubbing his neck as he did so.

"Sorry Jus, I thought it was an intruder, trying to get at you in your bed," Brett apologized.

"Couldn't you see that there was no one in my bed?" Justice hissed.

"Well for one," Brett replied, regaining some of his confidence. "It's pitch black, so I can't see a thing. And for two, you rolled up your pillow and wrap to make it look like you were still in bed."

"I'm sorry, you're right." Justice repented, seeing that his brother had been sincerely worried.

"What were you doing out so late, anyway?" Brett asked, his curiosity triumphing over his indignation.

"W-w-what's going on?" Danial said, awakened.

"Aw bummer, we woke Danial," cried Justice in disappointment, for everybody loved-and pitied-Danial. He was always cheerful, rarely complained, and was very kind.

"T-that's okay, J-jus," Danial accepted. "Now what on earth is g-going on?" he asked again.

"Jus sneaked out in the middle of the night, I thought he was and intruder, we tussled, and then I realized he was Justice and I asked him what was up." Brett explained in a-very long-sentence.

"Okay, c-c-carry on," pronounce Danial mock-pompously.

"Okay, here we go," Justice said to himself. "I checked out _The Burning Bridge_ yesterday, and I finished it tonight. Well, it ended in a cliffhanger, with Will and Evanlyn being captured by Skandians," he said, adding, "When I saw that , I just had to read more!"

"But wait a minute, haven't you already read that series like, four times?" Brett said incredulously.

"Yes, well, anyway," Justice went on to tell them about the run in with the Head Librarian.

"And she didn't k-kick you out?" Danial asked.

"Nope! Even invited me in to read s'more. And you know what? She said she was "honor-bound to go report me to the  
Baron", but she said she'd also inform the Baron "that my yearning for history was the sign of a great Scribe." You all know I don't really want to be a Scribe, but it's a ton lot better that being a farmer!" he finished vehemently. Brett nodded in agreement.

At the mention of a farmer, Danial turned away in sorrow. "Aww, we didn't mean it like that, Dan," Justice pleaded.

"I know you didn't mean it like that, but still, what am I going to do!" Danial, now in tears, wailed softly.

"We'll think of something," Brett said with more confidence than he felt.

Danial managed a smile. "Well, thanks for trying guys," he said, through watery eyes.

"Why don't we all have a good night's rest, and then in the morning, we can exchange ideas?" Brett proposed sensibly.

"I'm all for that!" Justice said with a big yawn. Danial, who had pulled himself together, nodded in agreement. And with that they all hit the sack.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short guys, I didn't really know where to take it.**

 **Thanks for all the review, guys, keep'em coming!**

 **No inappropriate material or profanity please!**

 **A lot of the content goes to John Flanagan, I just don't want to list it all, it would be too long.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3

Danial was very worried. Even though during the past seven-and-a-half weeks he and his brothers had been racking their brains for a solution to his problem, they still hadn't come up with anything. He was practically resigned to becoming a farmer, if he even could! "Steady Dan, steady," he said aloud to himself. "You know that you're always glum when you hear crying, and th- Crying!" He started in surprise. Who was crying?

He rounded the corner of the little secluded place in the castle he where he usually painted, and there was Jacklyn, kneeling on the floor, bawling. Danial stepped back around the corner, effectively concealing himself from her.

Now why would Jack be crying? Her choosing was practically assured. She was strong, and good with horses. What more could the Horsemaster possibly want?

It might be something entirely unrelated to the Choosing, Danial mused. He had been worrying so much over the Choosing that he had naturally assumed that everybody else was, as well.

Dan sighed, knowing what he had to do. He had to step around the corner, ask Jacklyn what was the matter, and comfort her. She would probably even sob on his shoulder. Why couldn't Brett be here is his place? He was so much better with girls.

"Probably because he's not a cripple with a stuttering problem," he thought dryly.

He sighed once again, then peeped around the corner, then finally wiggled his way out. "I-i-is th-there a p-problem?" he managed to get out. "Dumbell!" he angrily thought to himself. "Obviously there's a problem, otherwise she wouldn't be crying!"

Jacklyn, who had not seen Danial at first, started, and turned around. "Oh, it's you Danial! I'm sorry, I am have been just so emotional recently," she sobbed.

"There, there, it's alright," comforted Danial, forgetting his stutter in the heat of the moment as he knelt down beside her. "It's alright, everything's g-going to be okay." Jacklyn-as Danial feared she would-laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed, and with a start, Danial realized that this wasn't so bad really, in fact, he almost enjoyed it.

Jacklyn continued to cry for a few more minutes, then it she started to hiccup, then she stopped altogether. She also eventually moved away from Danial, although they maintained close proximity.

"Now, tell me the t-trouble," he advised, picking up his stutter again.

"I just wish I could be a Smith!" Jacklyn said forcefully. "Why can't a girl be a Smith, or a Knight or anything else?" she continued angrily before she started to cry again, although this time she wasn't crying on Dan's shoulder. Tentatively Danial put a hand on her shoulder.

Eventually she stopped weeping again, this time for good. "I guess a girl being a Knight is a little problematic," she conceded. "But why can't women be Smiths? As long as we're strong enough, that is."

"I d-don't know," admitted Danial. "But I don't s-s-see why not." Jacklyn nodded in agreement.

"Well, anyway, could you please keep my secret to yourself for now?" requested Jacklyn.

"Of c-course," Dan replied.

Jacklyn looked down awkwardly and said, "I bet you think I'm a prissy when I've already got a job in the bag, when you yourself..." she blushed as she realized what she had said.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, and he felt that it really was, okay. "And I d-don't think you're a prissy, everybody has problems," He smiled at Jacklyn. She smiled back, very sweetly, Danial thought.

He had never really been close to any of the girls in the Ward, or for that matter, any girls at all, but now he thought he had a new friend. Things were looking up, he realized.

 **O**

Meanwhile, Justice was in heaven. He had unlimited access to the library granted by the Head Librarian herself, and he was thoroughly enjoying those privileges.

Not only did he enjoy Ranger books, he liked most non-fiction books. Most fiction writings were far to fanciful, he thought. Some of them even told of swords made of fire, and ships that sailed among the stars. He much rather preferred down-to-earth, historical books.

He was now reading a ballad written about the First Civil War battle at Hackham Heath. The ballad was written by a Ranger named Berrigan. Berrigan was a good author, and a excellent composer as well.

He was just about to start the ninth verse when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked to see a young Librarian-was his name Mark?-and the Scribemaster-gulp-approaching.

The librarian, whose name Brett was almost sure was Mark, led the Scibemaster up to Brett and announced officially, though not loudly of couse; "Here he is, sir. Do you have further need of my assistance?"

"No, thank you, Mark," said the Scribemaster, unknowingly confirming Justice's theory.

"So, boy, I hear you want to become a Scribe," the Scribemaster opened as Mark waked away.

"Yes, sir," Justice replied, not wanting to go into his Ranger wishes, especially not with the Scribemaster!

"Well, I'll have to see some of your penmanship, but I think you'll be quite acceptable, yes indeed," said the Scribemaster. "Now let me introduce myself, my name is Christopher. I have been a Scribe nearly thirty-five years now, yes, just a month short of thirty-five. I've also been the head of the Redmont Scribe Department for twelve years. I have never married, my father is deceased, and I have three sisters, and one brother. That about sums up my life," he said with a chuckle. "It's not so very much when you state it like that, now is it boy."

"No, sir, it really isn't," agreed Jus. He had a feeling he was going to like the older man.

"Now let me here your story, boy," commanded the Scribemaster. Although he had researched Justice's history quite thoroughly, he wanted to hear how the boy presented his life, and what Justice thought of his own life as a triplet and a Ward.

"Well, sir, I'm not sure where to begin. Me and my two brothers-Brett and Danial-were left on the castle doorstep. A maid found us and took us in by the fire. Baron Donald decided to keep us, and in doing so, started a Ward alike to his predecessor's. Maura, the Head Maid at the time, took us and raised us."

"When the other Wards arrived one by one, she also took them in, and raised them as well. But I think she always had a soft spot for us," he said with a fond expression on his face.

"You say she _did_ have a soft spot for you?" the Scribemaster questioned.

"Yes, you see, she passed away three years ago. We were all pretty shook up, but especially me and my brothers. We worked through it however, and now we can remember her with happiness in our hearts, not sadness."

"Also, I now realize now that I left out something. When we were all about a month old, Maura was carrying Danial. She was in a hurry, it was such a hurry that she dropped him. Luckily he didn't land on his head, but on his arm. Even that was bad, as his left hand has been cri-, twisted ever since. After that Dan sort of had a special place in Maura's life, I think to make up for dropping him, if you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean. Very good boy, very good. Now I have a question for you, do you like your life?" Christopher pointedly asked Jus.

Justice thought a while before replying, "I do, sir. With the exception about Dan's hand, I like my life,"

"Excellent. Now here is some parchment, and a quill. Please write three phrases. First of all, 'Sphinx of black quartz, judge my vow.' Second, 'Six javelins thrown by the quick savages whizzed forty paces beyond their mark.' And lastly, my personal favorite," Christopher added with a smile, "Forsaking monastic tradition, twelve jovial friars gave up their vocation for a questionable existence on the flying trapeze.' Alright do you have all those down?"

When Justice nodded his assent, the Scribemaster took out a pair of spectacles, and examined the parchment scrupulously. "Yes, hmm, well, your o's are slightly sloppy, and the dots on your i's and j's need work, but otherwise than that, I think everything's fine. If all goes well I'll be seeing you in Scribeschool soon. Good day," while Christopher had been talking, he had been gathering up the parchment and quill, and after his goodbye to Justice, he swept purposefully towards the main doors of the library.

Justice was excited. He thought now, that with Scribemaster Christopher in it, Scribeschool wasn't going to be quite so boring. Just wait until he told Danial and Brett!

* * *

 **Hi guys! sorry I haven't posted in awhile.**

 **I had a TON of fun writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! It's also long, which may or may not be a good thing ;-)**

 **Please, please review. They are SO helpful to me!**

 **No inappropriate material or profanity in your reviews please!**

 **John owns most of it, and George owns a little (swords made of fire and ships sailing among the stars), I just don't want to list it all.**


	5. Chapter 4

Brett was exercising again. He knew that while he was by far smart enough to become a Knight, but that his body needed some work. It was only a few days until the Choosing, and he was going almost frantic with exercise.

Right now he was doing two hundred push-ups in the dirt, after he was done with those he would sprint around the courtyard, then he would do another two hundred push-ups, and then he would jog to his room and do fifty pull-ups on the pull-up bar he had rigged there. After that he would do three hundred sit-ups using his bed for leverage. And finally, he'd do a hundred more pull-ups.

As he was finishing his sprint, he saw Danial walking out of the castle with... _Jacklyn_ ! Whoa, what was Dan doing walking with a girl? He abandoned his exercise, and his behind a convenient bush nearby. He saw Jacklyn and Danial wave and part ways. Jacklyn headed towards the stables-no surprise there-while Danial headed back inside the castle. "Probably to his art spot," Brett correctly guessed. Wait 'til he told Jus about this!

 **O**

Justice was jogging-not running!(running was not allowed in the castle)-in his search for his brothers. Where were they?

 **O**

Brett was hurrying through the castle, searching for Justice. He rounded a corner and _wham!_ He crashed into someone else. "Uh-oh," he thought to himself. "I'm gonna get into trouble for that."

 **O**

Justice was walking now, still searching. He reached an intersection and _bam!_ Something bowled him over. "Hey! Watch it!" he yelped, then seeing it was his brother, took the hand that was offered to him.

 **O**

"You'll never believe what I found out," Brett announced to Justice as he helped his brother up. "I saw Danial walking with a _girl_! What do you think of that, eh?"

"Yea, well, I have some news to tell you too, but let's sort out your's, first," Justice proposed.

"So, I was doing my training exercise, you know, the one with push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, and uh, a sprint?" When Justice nodded his understanding Brett went on. "Well as I was doing my sprint, I saw Danial, with a _girl_ , walking out of the castle. They looked like they had come from his little art corner. And he doesn't let _anybody_ there, not even us. I mean, the maids and stuff go there of course, but not much else. And here he is with a girl..." he dwindled off at the thought of it.

"Well, I think you're taking this a bit too far. Everyone has sweethearts," Justice contradicted.

"Yes, but, this is Danial we're talking about. He's well,...different. You know what I mean!" Brett said indignantly.

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me," said Justice lightly, even though he knew exactly what Brett meant.

"Well, he's got a stuttering problem and a bum hand, in case you haven't noticed!" Brett said heatedly.

"But his heart is unmarked," said Justice gently, "and love is very fickle. I bet even the worst villain or the ugliest or rudest person-not that Danial is any of those-had a childhood sweetheart."

"You're right," admitted Brett, realizing he had been a little too enthusiastic.

"Moving on, do you want to here my news?" Justice eagerly asked his brother.

"Sure, why not," Brett shrugged, still a little bummed.

"I was sitting in the library, when a Librarian showed up leading the Scribemaster to me! We had a really great conversation, I think I'm going to enjoy Scribeschool more than I thought!" Jus said enthusiastically.

"Wow, that's pretty high praise, coming from you," remarked Brett.

"Anyway, I'll tell you the rest tonight, see ya!" Justice closed as he walked away.

"Who would of thought Jus a Scribe, and Dan a lady's man," said Brett as he went back to his training regime.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Hope you like the chapter! Sorry it's so short, but it had quite a few scenes in it!**

 **So what do you think about Danial-Jacklyn? Let me know in the comments.**

 **No profanity or inappropriate material please!**

 **John Flanagan owns most of it.**


End file.
